


Moonlight and Music

by Kate_Marley



Series: 1918 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Marley/pseuds/Kate_Marley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In September 1918, it has become clear to the Central Powers that WWI is lost. In October 1918, Austria-Hungary is falling apart. Austria is desperate, but sometimes, even Prussia can be gentle. (PruAus only if you want to see their relationship like that.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight and Music

Austria sat in an armchair in his room at the headquarters of the German army, looking out of the window. Outside, it was as gloomy as he felt from the inside. The only source of light was a waning moon in the distance. To him, it appeared merciless and cold in its silvery whiteness. Within his head, he heard the cries of soldiers, dying not only of battlefield injuries, but also of starvation and disease, just like many other people. An ever-growing number of soldiers committed suicide. He could not even feel their pain any more. There had been too much pain for too long.

The time was October 1918. In September, the military leaders of the Central Powers had finally realised they were defeated, realised there was no possibility to win this war any more. When Austria had seen that the Austro-Hungarian Empire was in the process of dissolving, nothing seemed to be important any more. He believed he could cope with another defeat — he had had to cope with so many in his life; they always seemed to be unbearable at first, but they weren’t. What he couldn’t cope with was the thought of being separated from Hungary. He had tried to talk himself into believing this wouldn’t happen, that at least Hungary would stay with Austria, but whom was he fooling? Deep inside, he knew Austria-Hungary would split up. Too many peoples within the empire demanded their independence. He knew the Hungarian people also wanted it; he knew Hungary knew this as well. This was, after all, an age of nation states, not of multinational states. What the two of them thought or felt didn’t seem to matter; it never had.

A voice from outside the room interrupted his black thoughts.

‘Austria? May I come in?’

‘Do as you please’, he said indifferently.

The door opened. Prussia stood in the doorframe, looking somewhat out of place. He wore an officer’s uniform while Austria wore suit, refusing to look anything but civilian even in the army headquarters.

‘Austria … what I wanted to ask is … are you all right?’

Austria stared at Prussia in disbelief. ‘All right?’ His voice sounded desperate even to himself. ‘The world as I knew it is falling apart. How can I possibly be all right?’

‘I’m sorry’, Prussia said, ‘that came out wrong. I just don’t know … how to … ask you …’ His voice trailed off.

‘That much is obvious’, said Austria, wondering where on earth he had found the energy for his sarcasm.

‘Ah. Well.’ Prussia crossed the room and sat down on the armrest of Austria’s chair. ‘What I was wondering about … You haven’t played the piano for … I don’t know … days, a week even.’ He gazed at the Austrian inquiringly.

‘Yes.’ It was obvious that Prussia was asking for an explanation, but Austria didn’t feel like giving it. He didn’t feel like anything.

Minutes seemed to pass. Austria was staring into nothingness. Prussia was looking at Austria.

‘I won’t go before I have an answer.’

‘You didn’t ask a question.’

‘Oh, come on, that’s a petty excuse. You know very well what I’m asking.’

Austria sighed. ‘Just leave me alone.’

‘And let you brood on? Certainly not.’

Further minutes passed.

Then, Prussia lost patience. He took Austria’s chin in his hand and turned the other’s head, so that Austria had to face him. ‘I know something’s wrong with you if you don’t make music. Your whole life revolves around music. So tell me.’

At last, Austria decided to speak. ‘You know … some time ago, I sat at the piano and wanted to play ‘Träumerei’ by Schumann. I didn’t get past the first few notes. You cannot play pieces like this in times like these. There is too much misfortune and despair around.’

‘So you decided not to play any more? Come on, Austria, you know that doesn’t do you any good. You need music.’ Prussia sounded more annoyed than anything.

‘Since when do you know what I need?’, Austria retorted.

_‘Anyone_ knows you need music.’

Austria didn’t reply.

Suddenly, Prussia started to sing. He had an untrained voice and rather bawled than sung, but still, it was a melody, and a cheerful one at that.

‘Ich bin ein Preuße, kennt ihr meine Farben?  
Die Fahne schwebt mir weiß und schwarz voran;  
daß für die Freiheit meine Väter starben,  
das deuten, merkt es, meine Farben an …’  
 _I am a Prussian, do you know my colours?_  
 _The flag floats before me in white and black;_  
 _That my fathers died for freedom_  
 _Is, become aware of it, what my colours hint at…_  


Austria looked at Prussia in confusion. Fine, this was the only Prussian national anthem not referring to victories, but still … Singing the ‘Preußenlied’ to an Austrian was … weird, at best.

Prussia skipped the following two stanzas and went for the fourth.

‘Und wenn der böse Sturm mich wild umsauset,  
Die Nacht entbrennet in des Blitzes Glut;  
Hat’s doch schon ärger in der Welt gebrauset,   
Und was nicht bebte, war der Preußen Mut.’  
 _And when the evil tempest roars around me wildly,_  
 _The night flares up in the lightning bolt’s blaze;_  
 _It has, after all, stormed worse in this world,_  
 _And what didn’t tremble was the courage of the Prussians._  


After that line, Austria interrupted him. ‘I don’t think so’, he said. ‘That there were worse storms in this world than this war, that is. And don’t tell me Prussians weren’t afraid. Anyone is.’

‘You know it’s a typical Vormärz song, written in 1830’, Prussia defended it.

‘Yes, but that’s just what I mean. I find music wanting when it comes to this war. Lyrics, too. The “Preußenlied” only proves this.’

‘Then write music you don’t find wanting’, Prussia countered. He caught Austria’s gaze. ‘You’re looking at me again’, he said, relieved. ‘At last.’

Austria’s eyes widened. It was true. The lethargy was gone.

‘Besides’, Prussia shifted on the armrest, ‘I don’t think the message of that stanza is that there are no horrible situations or that you shouldn’t be afraid. It’s that you can find the courage to face situations like these, even though you’re afraid. And that’s probably true even if you’re not an awesome Prussian.’ He grinned.

‘This was about the smartest thing I heard you say in a very long time’, Austria said. It was a dubious compliment, but still, it was a compliment.

‘Then let’s get out of here.’ Prussia held out his hand to Austria, who let himself be pulled out of the armchair. As they left the room, Austria shot a final glance at the moon. Even it didn’t look as cold now as it had seemed before. Perhaps that was because it had the same colour as the hair of a certain Prussian.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Within Temptation’s song ‘Silver Moonlight’. At first, I wanted to write this story as a songfic, but decided against it when it became clear that I would quote from the ‘Preußenlied’.
> 
> The **headquarters of the Oberste Heeresleitung** (Supreme Army Command, abbreviation OHL) of the German army was in Spa (Belgium) during most of the war. The **Central Powers,** also called Quadruple Alliance, were Germany, Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire, and Bulgaria. Germany and Austria-Hungary were allied since 1879 (Dual Alliance), whereas the Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria only joined them during World War I. Towards the end of October 1918, Austria-Hungary split up.
> 
> Austria’s feeling that the cruelty of war made it impossible for him to play a romantic piece like **‘Träumerei’** by **Robert Schumann** (1810-1856) reflects thoughts by the Austrian **Karl Wallner,** who served as Oberleutnant (the highest Lieutenant officer rank) during World War I. On 11 October 1914 (i.e. precisely a hundred years ago), Wallner writes in his war diary he found a pretty good violin at his current billet at Liski (Russia), but stopped his attempt at playing the ‘Träumerei’ after the first few bars, for the mood was too serious and gloomy due to a cholera outbreak and the lethal artillery pieces all around him. The ‘Träumerei’ was originally composed for the piano, but arrangements for many other instruments exist.
> 
> The **‘Preußenlied’** (Prussian Song) is a patriotic song composed by Prussian teacher Bernhard Thiersch (1793-1855) in 1830 as a birthday present for Prussian king Frederick William III (1770-1840). Other Prussian national anthems were ‘Borussia’ and ‘Heil dir im Siegerkranz’. The latter is sung to the same melody as ‘God save the Queen’ and various other national anthems, some of them historical, some still in use. **‘Vormärz’** (pre-March) refers to a period in German history and literature which ended with the so-called ‘March Revolution’ of 1848, favouring ideas like constitutionalism, liberalism, nationalism, and political freedom.
> 
> ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~
> 
> **German translation:** <http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/54396ce200042e273175f028/1/Musik-und-Mondlicht>


End file.
